lexxfandomcom-20200215-history
Stanley Tweedle
Stanley H. Tweedle was born on (or at least lived on for much if his formative years) a planetoids in the Ostral-B pair, where he became drawn into the rebellion movement agains the Divine Order, despite his own cowardice. __TOC__ Events Prior to Season 1 Before the events in Season 1 (as told in a flashback sequence in ), Stanley Tweedle worked with Thodin as an "assistant deputy backup courier" for the Ostral-B heretics that are fighting against His Divine Shadow. Stanley was given the task of transporting inside his tooth the DNA for His Divine Shadow's Ultimate Weapon (the Lexx) to the heretic forces. After the Ostral-B Heretics' base is destroyed, Stanley is stranded in space with a diminishing supply of Oxygen. Fearing death he gets tricked into giving his location to mercenaries, but rather than take his own life he allowed himself to be captured. They in turn sold the defense codes contained within his tooth to the Divine Order, which lead to the timely destruction of the 94 Reform planets, and 6 others. For causing the death of his comrades and millions of lives he is branded the title "Arch-Traitor." Stanley is then installed as a security guard for the Divine Order, kept alive in case they ever need further access to the codes, though he is instead mostly forgotten. Season 1 During the events of , Stanley H. Tweedle attempts sleeping in rather than arrive to his post on time. A computerized voice reminds him that he already has 991 demerits, he decides to go to work rather than get 7 more demerits. While at his post Stan whittles away the time by throwing bolts at a nearby station 700-Robot Guard until the computer screen flashes and a Line Major appears requesting permission to dock. Stanley nonchalantly requests the authority code from the Line Major, whom admits that she has forgotten it. Stan's refusal to allow the higher authority through the gate lands him in correction center 40, later learning that if he fails to adhere to correction by clock change (closing time) he will be terminated. After debating with himself whether to comply and attend correction or miss it completely, Stan decides that it's better to lose 1-3 organs rather than be terminated entirely, only to barely miss the correction center by a second. Now a fugitive, Stanley wanders about the Cluster cautiously avoiding detection from any Robot Sentries or 700-Robot Guards until he runs into Zev who is also marked as a fugitive. Stanley makes a quick effort to redeem his name by claiming that he has captured Zev of B3K to the two Robot Sentries who have honed in on them, only to be dejected. Stan and Zev make a run for the Lexx where the run into Thodin and his band of escapees at blaster point. Thodin calls Stan an "Arch-Traitor", while Stanley feigns delight in his ex-compatriot's survival, Stan and Zev are sealed into the Lexx, as Thodin faces Kai. Stan is told he is on his own as Thodin's firstmate heads off to the bridge of the Lexx by himself only to be devoured by a rampant Cluster Lizard and passes the Key off to Stanley Tweedle making him the new captain of the Lexx. Season 2 It is within Season 2 during the episode Stan's Trial we learn that his cowardice stems from an deep rooted fear of death, which causes him to make a variety of bad choices which instead damn others to it. Rather than learn from this trial, he continues to make bad choices. Season 3 Stanley's bad choices finally escalate when in season 3 when Stanley drowns in the sea of planet Water. There he gets a new trial on the dimension known as the Beach. Prince tells him that he should not be afraid of death, but instead what comes after. Then Stanley is damned to the hell of planet Fire. Season 4 In , we encounter the character known as Brud Parsnip, apart from being physically identical to Stanley he also shares personality traits like his cowardice. He also has a very apparent bad streak, arguably moreso then Stanley normally has. His actions include scheming and manipulation, though at the same time with very little thought into his actions. Though his scheme he was able to get Stanley to suffer for his many crimes, and get on the Lexx by tricking Xev. Despite Stanley being resurrected shortly after his death, it is possible this version is also a reincarnation of him as well, though rather then Stanley in an absolute sense, it is a reincarnation of the bad essence that was damned to Fire who was in the process freed when Fire was destroyed. Trivia *Stan has taken and lost possession of the Key many times during his tenure on the Lexx; the first being in . *The TV Tropes for Stanley Tweedle are, "The Leisure Suit Larry", "The Cassandra", and "Mike Nelson Destroyer of Worlds". *Though he has a middle initial, H, his middle name is never revealed. *Stanley's surname "Tweedle" was possibly taken from the Lewis Carroll characters "Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum" from the Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass children's books. *The character of Stanley Tweedle is played by Brian Downey References * Brian Downey on Wikipedia * Brian Downey on IMDb * Brian Downey as Stanley H. Tweedle Gallery Stanley Tweedle 002.jpg|Stan in the ep. I Worship His Shadow Stan_key.png|Stan receives the Key Stanley Tweedle 005.jpg|Stan in the ep. Mantrid Stanley Tweedle 003.jpg|Stan and May Stanley Tweedle 004.jpg|Stan in the ep. Garden Category:Characters